jsc_walking_deadfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Family (TV Series)
"Broken Family" is the second episode of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and twentieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 15, 2023. It was written by David Leslie Johnson and was directed by Liesl Tommy. Plot A Detachment is sent to the Hilltop to discuss the future after frightening revelations come to light which show the Whisperers cannot be tolerated anymore. Synopsis The Afternoon of Rhy's return, he stands before the council. Gabriel announces that by leaving he should be in trouble as no one knew why he left. Aaron then interrupts saying it's pretty obvious why and that they can't criticise Rhys for what happened and the mental state he was in at the time of him leaving. Gabriel then finishes by saying he was getting to that and that Rhys shall not be punished, he then welcomes Rhys home. Rhys thanks him but says that he wishes that he came back just to live a happy a life, he's seen Whisperers in their territory, watching him. This alone gets a move from the crowd. He then tells them about what the Whisperer said about expansion. Michonne looks worried. At the Hilltop, the council is in motion. Kal, Yumiko, Luke, Nabila and Ezekiel sit round a table. Cyndie sits in front of them. They are discussing trade and that the bridge is coming along well. Ezekiel seems distant. Yumiko wakes him and asks what Alexandria are doing for the bridge at this time. He snaps out of it saying he doesn't know. She tells him she thinks it's time they had a full meeting with Alexandria in order to settle the final construction plans. Ezekiel agrees and promises to call them to the Hilltop along with the Highwaymen and Oceanside. Back at Alexandria, Rhys explains that he thinks a new Miltia should be formed to show a united front against the Whisperers showing they aren't scared of them or Alpha. Daryl then interrupts saying, isn't he the one who told them they can't fight Alpha and her herd. Rhys then reminds him that was before he saw his sisters head on a pike. Nora tells them they can't start a war without meeting with the other community heads. Everyone agrees and Siddiq vows to get in contact with them to start a meeting. Rhys then brings up Dante and asks for him to stay. After a short talk with Dante the council agrees to let him stay. After the council folds, Rhys goes to his room at Michonne's house. He sees it and then closes the door, Judith asks him why he's scared. Rhys tells her it's lonely in there and that he remembers when he first came to Alexandria, he shared a room with Tara. Judith tells he doesn't have to be lonely and that until he's ready she can stay with him. He chuckles then thanks her. There is a knock at the door and Rhys goes down to find Aaron. Aaron welcomes him back and gives him new clothes as well as toiletries. Aaron tells Rhys he should really get a haircut because he looks like a wild animal. Rhys jokes that Aaron's become soft living with peace for so long. They both laugh. Rhys tells him he'll get Carol to cut it. Aaron then brings up that he never really welcomed Rhys back after he appeared out of no where and saved them, he thanks him again for that. Rhys tells him it's no problem. Rhys then says he's gonna look around the new Alexandria properly if Aaron wants to give him a tour. Aaron agrees. Siddiq contacts Hilltop over the radio and Ezekiel greets him. Siddiq asks if they can organise a community meeting to discuss somethings. Ezekiel assuming it is about the bridge gladly agrees stating he was about to ask the same thing. As the detachment prepares to leave for Hilltop, Michonne asks Rhys if he wants to come but Rhys tells her he doesn't feel like he wants to go there right now. Michonne asks if it's because Tara's grave is there and Rhys confirms it. She tells him he understands before kissing him on the forehead and saying goodbye. He promises to watch over Judith and R.J. she thanks him. Once on the road, Daryl leads the group on his bike with Lydia riding with him. Michonne on horseback follows behind. Then a carriage with Siddiq, Nora, Gabriel and Carol follows. As they ride, Michonne sees something in the trees, she waves the rest to go on and she'll catch up. She sees a group of walkers, she moves on without investigating, while riding away, one turns it's head before walking towards Alexandria. The next morning, Rhys wakes up and goes to visit Negan. He asks if he meant it when he said he wanted a relationship with him, Negan tells him he wouldn't have let Judith go, let alone go with her, if he didn't want Rhys to come back. Rhys tells him that he can't trust him still. Negan tells him he has no reason to lie. Rhys responds by saying he has every reason to. Negan reminds him he chose to come back, twice now. Rhys tells him he doesn't want to trust him, but he does, and that when the council returns. He'll speak to them about freedom. Michonne and the others arrive at the Hilltop, they are greeted by Dianne who tells them they are desperate to get these plans sorted. Daryl asks how much Siddiq explained to them about the problem but Dianne stops asking what they are talking about. Daryl then asks what she is talking about, "the bridge planning" she responds. "We got a lot bigger problems than a bridge Dianne" Daryl tells her. All of Hilltop is present for the meeting. Carol beginning by telling them about Rhys's experience. Ezekiel interupts saying that he thinks Alpha knows that she made her point last time. Carol disagrees saying that Alpha's a psychotic animal and those don't stop taking and taking no matter what you give up or surrender. Ezekiel tells her he isn't going to lose anyone else to Alpha. Carol spitefully tells him, he will , if they don't act. Virgil, the new Highwaymen leader interrupts saying that if they fight amongst themselves, then Alpha won't have to. Ezekiel remains stubborn saying that the Whisperers can't be beaten and that they should reason with them. Carol disgustedly tells him not to be so stupid because animals can't be reasoned with. Gage interrupts telling Ezekiel that the people of the Hilltop should be allowed to fight if they want because they lost the most at the Fayre. There are murmurs of agreement, Kal argues back saying that Ezekiel lost a lot as well but is keeping a level head and knows that they don't have the numbers. Cyndie agrees saying that, there simply isn't enough of them. Magna suggests that anyone who wants to fight should be able to, and that anyone who doesn't shouldn't be forced. After a small qaurell among the leaders. Michonne, Virgil, Cyndie and Ezekiel come to an agreement. Any of the fighters board carriages to move to Alexandria, while Virgil departs saying he'll gather his people. Cyndie and Ezekiel say goodbyes to Michonne and the others. Siddiq asks her if she's okay, she tells him it's destroying her that they have split again, at one point everyone was suited up to fight but now they are too scared too. They go to leave. Ezekiel watches everyone ride away, looking at his watch with a picture of Henry and Carol in it. He begins to cry. Michonne greets him from behind, saying she's not leaving. She wants to unite everyone still here. She also tells him she knows how hard earlier was for him, he thanks her, she holds her hand for him and he takes it. Rosita is sitting in her house with Eugene, she is reading a parenting book while he tinkers with a radio. Shouting from outside is heard, she goes to the window to look but suddenly she feels a pain in her stomach and her water breaks. She cries out in pain and Eugene rushes to help her. After leaving Negan's cell Rhys hears shouting at the gate, upon shouting up to the guard he sees them racing to close the gate, suddenly a walker bursts in and bites his shoulder he screams in pain as he is devoured. A Whisperer opens the gate and lets a small herd walk in. Cast Starring * Calum Kelmer as Rhys Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Danai Gurira as Michonne Hawthorne * Melissa McBride as Carol Peltier * Cailey Flemming as Judith Grimes * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa * Seth Gilliam as Gabriel Stoke * Ross Marquand as Aaron * Khary Payton as Ezekiel * Callan McAullifie as Alden * Avi Nash as Siddiq * And Jeffery Dean-Morgan as Negan Also Starring * Eleannor Matsuura as Yumiko * Nadia Hilker as Magna * Lauren Ridloff as Connie*No Lines * Cassady McLincy as Lydia*No Lines * Dan Fogler as Luke * Kevin Carroll as Virgil Supporting * Cooper Andrews as Jerry*No Lines * Sydney Park as Cyndie * John Finn as Earl Sutton * Kerry Cahill as Dianne * indsley Register as Laura*No Lines * Kenric Green as Scott*No Lines * Nadine Marissa as Nabila * David Shae as Dante * Angel Theory as Kelly*No Lines * James Chen as Kal * Anthony Lopez as Oscar*No Lines * Gustavo Gomez as Marco * Jackson Pace as Gage Deaths * Unnamed Alexandrian Guard. Trivia * First Appearance of Virgil. * As of this episode the Coalition is split in two with Alexandria and the Highwaymen wanting to fight and most of Hilltop and all of Oceanside not wanting to. ** Furthermore, many Hilltoppers such as Gage, Earl Sutton, Alden, Connie, Magna, Yumiko, Kelly and Dianne move to Alexandria to join the Militia. ** Also the Highwaymen are shown to have a new leader in the form of Virgil. * Aaron giving Rhys new clothes and toiletries when he returns to Alexandria after he shaves is a callback to Remember when Jessie does the same thing to Rick when he first arrives. * As of this episode Callan McAuliffie (Alden) an Avi Nash (Siddiq) are added to the opening credits.